Bound by The Red String of Fate
by ShizukaMinori
Summary: Two kunoichi with separate histories, separate lives, and complete opposite personalities have a fateful encounter. And seem to meet each other no matter what, much to their dismay. It seems they are bound by The Red String of Fate.
1. Maiko's Preliminary!

_**((Authors Note: I'm kinda skipping the First and Second Exam, just because I'm unsure on how to write it. If someone was willing to help me write it, that would be great and trust me, I'd credit you.))**_

_**Third Chunin Exam**_

This time, there were preliminaries for the Third Exam. At the time, Satoshi was fighting Iwao in the preliminaries. "You can do it Satoshi! Beat Iwao!" Maiko cheered, smiling. Satoshi smiled lightly and pulled out his Kunai, attempting to attack Iwao, who managed to dodge it enough to only get scratched on the arm. "Come on Iwao! Beat that brat!" Jun cheered. Maiko glared over at Jun, before seeing Iwao stab Satoshi in the abdomen with a kunai. _"You bastard!"___Maiko though angrily. Satoshi clutched his abdomen, glaring up at Iwao. "Now, time to finish what we started last year.." Iwao said, pulling out another Kunai and aiming for Satoshi's throat. "Over my dead body!" Satoshi exclaimed, managing to barely make it out of the path of the Kunai. "I forfeit, for the sake of my safety." He said loudly. Iwao stared at him. "I respect that I suppose." He said, putting the Kunai back.

Maiko sighed, slightly disappointed. "At least he's not dead..." Her fellow teammate, Yasushi commented, patting her back. Maiko nodded in agreement. Soon enough, it was Yasushi's turn to fight in the preliminaries. He was fighting against a Sunagakure Genin. The both of them ended up knocking each other out and it ended in a draw.

"Damn, our Team is getting beaten..." Maiko muttered, before walking down to the arena. She looked across from her, spotting Jun. "Haha, so they randomly put me against you?" Jun asked. Maiko laughed, rolling her eyes."What's so good about that?" She asked. "This way, I can actually fight you without getting in trouble. The best part, is that your brothers can't do anything!" He exclaimed, looking at her with murderous intent. Maiko rolled her eyes again. "I didn't need their help last time!" She exclaimed. "I could've handled both of you at the same time." She insisted. "Right.." Jun said sarcastically. "Why don't you stop talking and fight me!?" He exclaimed. Maiko bit her lip, holding onto her kunai. "A smart Ninja thinks about their moves ." She said quietly. "Well, you don't seem to be a smart Kunoichi, so you shouldn't be thinking." Jun teased.

Maiko glared at him, running towards him with her Kunai, trying to catch his arm or any other body part with it. She missed it and he instead grabbed both of her arms, trying to stop her from doing anything. _"Damn it..."_ She thought, kicking his legs in an attempt to kick his groin area. He let go in fear of saving his unborne children. He attacked her again, but this time with a Kunai. He threw it and it seemed to move faster than the usual speed, leaving almost no time for Maiko to react as it struck her shoulder. Maiko winced in pain, letting out a rather strange noise. "How the hell?" She asked quietly. "Buki Tsubasa...namely called Weapon Wings uses the users chakra and once thrown, it increases the speed, making it hard for you to react." Jun explained, smirking. "It's a D rank ninjutsu...fairly simple." He added. "Of course you would use it...something so simple." Maiko uttered. "It seems Ninjutsu isn't your strength, from what I've heard." She said.

"And your strength, what is it?" Jun asked. "Other than my ability not to care?" She joked. "I'm not idiotic enough to tell you my strengths and my weaknesses." She said. Jun rolled his eyes. "Right." He said. Maiko nodded, before walking backwards away from Jun. She gather her chakra and air into her mouth, concentrating the energy before using her chakra's fire nature to cause a spark, causing a fire to erupt within her mouth which she spewed from her mouth, or tried to anyways, only making a small ball of fire that burned his side. "That's all you have?" He asked.

Maiko glared at him. "Shut up!" She exclaimed. "I messed up!" She exclaimed. Jun just started laughing. "You...I said shut up!" She exclaimed. "I find it funny how you were judging the rest of your teams abilities, yet you can't even do any damage to me. At least your partners can lay punch on their opponent!" Jun exclaimed, grabbing her by her long red hair and holding a kunai to her back. "Now, you gonna forfeit or do I have to go through with it?" He asked. Maiko jerked forward, trying to get her hair out of his grip. She winced when his grip tightened. "Actually, I want to fight a little more..." She said, grabbing her kunai and cutting her hair out of his grip. "Hair is hair, and it'll grow back. I don't weep the loss of it..." She said, turning around to face him. "Now, lets stop playing and start getting serious." She said angrily.

"I agree!" Jun shouted, running at her before thrusting his hand forward. "Reppushou (Gale Wind Palm)!" He exclaimed, watching as she flew back and hit the arena's wall. Maiko collapsed for a moment, trying to keep herself from going completely unconsious. "Well, it seems like Maiko's become unconsious...so Jun moves on!" The examiner exclaimed. Suddenly, Maiko stood back up, trying to walk back over to Jun and the examiner. _"What the...?"_ Jun thought, looking at her. Maiko was swaying and limping an awful lot. "Do you think you'll be able to continue?" The examiner asked. Maiko raised her head up and nodded. "I'll continue until I die. I'm not letting my team down." She said angrily. She heard cheers from a few people in the crowd and assumed it was her team and brothers. "A C ranked jutsu won't take me out that easily..." She growled, looking at Jun. The examiner simply nodded. "So the fight continues!" He said, before backing out.

"I'm impressed that you could perform that, with your ninjutsu being so terrible..." Maiko said, smirking. "I'm surprised you weren't knocked out. You're tough...for a girl." Jun replied. Maiko rolled her eyes, before quickly pulling out five small Shurikens. "Katon Moeagaru Shuriken!" She exclaimed, throwing them at an unsuspecting Jun. Jun was only struck by two of them, as he had managed to dodge the other three. He pulled them out of his stomach, wincing. "You should pay attention instead of talking." Maiko said, smirking. Jun rolled his eyes. "Right." He muttered. Maiko sighed and ran towards him, her kunai in hand before he barely dodged it, instead turning around and wrapping his hands around her neck and gripping on tightly, trying to strangle her from behind. She tried to breathe, but he had too good of a grip on her neck. She put her kunai back up and grabbed at his hands, trying to pull them off, but it didn't work. She pulled her kunai back out and stabbed his hand, feeling the tip of the kunai go through his hand and barely poke her neck before he let go. "You little..." He growled, holding his own hand. Maiko collapsed onto the ground, regaining her breath.

Jun pulled out his own kunai, running towards Maiko and managing to stab her in the lower back, no killing her of course but hurting her none the less. She let out a scream, her eyes getting wide at the realization of what just happened. Jun let go of the kunai and backed away for a moment. "Do you forfeit now?" He asked angrily. Maiko stood up and pulled the kunai from her lower back, wincing as blood ran down from the wound. Lots of blood. "I told you, I won't give up until I die..." She said, throwing the kunai to the side. She limped towards him, before drawing chakra and air into her mouth, concentrating the energy before using her chakra's nature to cause a spark, causing a fire to erupt within her mouth which she then spewed from their mouth. This released a large fireball that made contact with Jun, burning him and instantly knocking him out from the overload of pain. As soon as it came, the fireball disappeared due to the fact that she had run low on chakra. The examiner stared at her for a moment before walking over to her. "Since I am most sure Jun is knocked out from that attack, Maiko moves on!" He exclaimed. Maiko smiled lightly, completely worn out from her fighting. "We should probably get you to some Medical-nin..." The examiner stated quietly. "I would usually object because of the fact that I am a Medical-nin...but I'm completely out of Chakra." Maiko replied, limping off to get treatment.


	2. Yukari's Preliminary!

_**((Authors Note: Once again, I'm kinda skipping the First and Second Exam, just because I'm unsure on how to write it. If someone was willing to help me write it, that would be great and trust me, I'd credit you.))**_

_**Third Chunin Exam**_

This time, there were preliminaries for the Third Exam. At the time,Yukari watched the girl from earlier fighting a particularly long-haired boy in the preliminaries. "His name..is Jun..." She muttered. "For a guy, he looks like a girl with the hair..." She added. Kenta and Natsumi nodded in agreement. The girl from earlier, who she had found out was named Maiko, had gotten knocked out, or so it seemed. Yukari's eyes widened in shock at first, due to the fact that the girl hadn't been knocked out. "She's pretty tough.." Kenta muttered. Yukari just continued to watch as it seemed Maiko was getting beaten. Once she was stabbed in the lower back, that seemed to give her the resolve to finish him off, performing a fire jutsu that ended up causing him to go unconscious due to the overwhelming pain. Kenta and Natsumi looked over at Yukari. "That girl is impressive." They said. "Well, if me and her were to fight, she'd be nothing compared to my water jutsu..." Yukari retorted, rolling her eyes. "You're too full of yourself. "Natsumi muttered. "That's ironic, coming from someone like you!" Yukari exclaimed. Kenta glared at her, lunging towards her before Natsumi pulled him back. "No." She said. "She isn't worth it." She added.

Kenta simply rolled his eyes and resumed his original position. Soon enough, Natsumi was put up against a fellow Kirigakure ninja, defeating the boy. Kenta however, wasn't so lucky when he was put up against an Iwagakure ninja, being completely knocked out within seconds. Soon enough, it was Yukari's turn to face someone in the Preliminaries. She was going against a Kumogakure ninja.

Yukari stared at her opponent, a rather young dark-skinned blonde boy, with no emotion at first, before putting on a flirty smile, bowing slightly. "It's really a shame I'll have to be fighting such a handsome boy as yourself." She said, attempting to be charming. The boy returned a smirk instead of a smile. "Don't worry, I'll have pleasure beating you." He said. Yukari laughed lightly, rolling her eyes. "Listen, maybe we can just call it a tie?" She asked. "Over my dead body!" The boy exclaimed. The examiner tilted his head slightly before sighing. "Are both sides going to take part?" He asked. "You bet so, ai!" Yukari replied, still smirking. The boy simply nodded. "Of course." He said. "Then begin fighting!" The examiner exclaimed, jumping out-of-the-way as both of them rushed towards each other. They had a kunai at each other's throat.

"Looks like great minds think alike..." Yukari smirked. The boy laughed slightly. "Right." He said. Yukari jumped back and added chakra to harden individual droplets of her saliva, then using her chakra to shoot them out of her mouth at the boy, who was jumping around to dodge it. It struck his arm, but didn't do much damage. _"Damn...this kid is a little strong. I'll save my ninjutsu techniques for another opponent." _She thought. _"However..I already know I can't do any taijutsu..."_ She added in her thoughts. She smiled slightly as she formed a plan, moving dangerously close in front of her target and performing the Kanashibari no Jutsu (Paralysis Technique), watching as he suddenly stopped in mid swing of the kunai. She calmly held the seal as she stared at him. _"I can't even perform any jutsu's while doing this...It's pointless if I have to hold the seal. But let's just watch this anyways...See how long it'll take him to figure out it's an illusion."_ She thought, smiling. _"How am I paralyzed!? I can't move anything!" _The boy thought. A few minutes passed until he realized it was an illusion and started moving. Yukari didn't notice the movement until it was a little too late, trying to move out-of-the-way, instead being caught by the Kunai in the shoulder. The boy used Retsudo Tenshou to move rocks and throw them at her, each going particularly fast. They struck her as she tried to protect her head of all places, covering her face with her arms.

"Wrong move, girl!" The boy told her, grinning and instead of finishing her off quickly, simply slashed her arms with his kunai. She screamed and backed up, looking down her arms. "You bastard...that really hurt!" She screamed at him. "I would think so, sweetpea." The boy said. She quickly tried to cut off her pant legs with her kunai and wrap up her arms. Soon enough, Yukari attempted a C rank Genjutsu named Magen: Jigoku Gōka no Jutsu. The boy saw a giant fire-ball slowly falling down, looking frightened and running to dodge it. However there was actually no fireball, and was simply an illusion, which Yukari soon released. "You are weak..." She said, smiling. "I'll show you how strong I really am!" The boy screamed, running towards her as she simply stepped out-of-the-way.

"You're silly...you didn't even recognize that I was using Bunshin no Jutsu!" The voice exclaimed from behind her, before reaching down to stab her stomach with the kunai, digging it deep into there. She stared down at her wound, coughing up blood and watching blood cover the kunai and her hands as she pulled out the Kunai. She let out a slight hissing noise before falling onto her knees, coughing up even more blood. She looked back up as the boy stood in front of her. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes!?" The boy screamed, backing up. Yukari smirked, standing up and swaying as she walked towards him. Her stomach was still bleeding and she had blood dripping off of her chin from her mouth.

"You don't know something about me.." She said. She moved closer before stopping in front of him, moving her head close to whisper to him. "I...am different. I contain a horrifying force within me...I...am Nekoakuma!" She whispered, before cackling and using Kokuangyō no Jutsu [Verse of Black Darkness], causing the boy to only see blackness except for himself. She also used Hinote Engan no Jutsu (Hell's fire technique) making an illusion that creates intense flames that surrounded him. The illusion put in his mind that he is actually being burned and that he can actually feel the pain but in reality no harm has come to him. He screamed before Yukari finally released him as she scratched his throat.

As soon as he was released, he backed up. "I forfeit! I don't want to fight this crazy girl!" He shrieked, backing off. The examiner was hesitant to walk over. "Yukari...you...by some miracle...won." He said loudly. Yukari simply smirked before her eyes returned to normal. Her eyes widened as she stared at the examiner. "I-I won?" She stuttered as more blood came out of her mouth. "I think that's good and all...but...help me! I'm coughing up blood you idiot!" She shrieked, before being led off to the Konoha Hospital to get treatment.


End file.
